Science log
by DemonCrowley
Summary: This is the log of Carlos the Scientist, where he keeps himself up to date about everything that's happening in this weird, scientifically interesting community. Welcome to Night Vale. Now rated K, but maybe gonna be T or M later? Idk, Night Vale is scary.
1. Entry 01

**Science log  
Entry 01  
06-15-2012**

I don't really remember how I got here. All I know is that I walked into town and all my equipment was already in the lab, but I have no memory of putting it there. To make sure I won't forget anything else important, I am going to keep a log to track all the science that happens in this town.

After I checked in on my stuff in the lab, I got to a first meeting with my team. They claimed they were all scientist, like me, but no one was wearing a lab coat except me, so either they've already elected me as their alpha, or none of them are actual scientists. I will report back on this later.  
We went to investigate matters involving the new housing development near Desert Creek. I suspect that there will be little to no problems, and that after some soil testing, I should be able to go back to the University.

We went out to the new housing development, and the radio in the car was tuned into Night Vale Community radio, which had a man on with a surprisingly soothing voice. He told us about an old Lady, who had been visited by Angels. At first I thought it was a fictional broadcast, a weekly story perhaps, until he mentioned my arrival. I was startled at first, but in a small community like this, word travels fast.

When we arrived at Desert Creek, I took some soil samples, before I noticed that there was a house, standing between two other houses, that didn't seem to exist. It seems like it exists, like it's just right there when you look at it. And it's between two identical houses, so it would make more sense for it to be there than not. But we have done experiments, and the house is definitely not there. I dared Jimmy to go knock on the door, but he double dared me and then we were kind of having a stand of, and then it went dark and we went back home. We'll go back daring each other to go knock on the door again tomorrow.

For now, I've called a town meeting, Night Vale has proven itself to possibly be the most scientifically interesting community in the US, and that I would like to stay a bit longer to investigate all that is going on around here. There's the Dog Park, but every time I tried to mention it, someone in a miter sprayed water in my face with a plant spray, so I'm going to have to leave that for a bit until I know what is going on around there. I also wanted to inform the town on the town on the disturbing seismic shifts my team and I had read earlier today, but it seemed wiser to report that directly to the Radio host, since not every town member was in the hall.

Also, I was a little scared of the miter wearing individual with the plant spray.

I gave a report to the radio host, who introduced himself as Cecil Gershwin Palmer, and didn't really seem to be paying a lot of attention to what I was telling. As long as he reports it, it'll be all right. That's why he is a reporter, right?

The thing with the shifts is that I can read wild seismic shifts, but no one can actually feel anything. The ground should be going up all over the place, but _nothing_ is happening…  
I just turned on the radio on and the host did indeed make a report on the shifts.

I'm going to turn in for today.


	2. Entry 02

**Science log  
Entry 02  
06-16-2012**

So when I went to bed last night, I noticed that the sun didn't set at the correct time. Obviously I immediately rolled out of bed again to do multiple experiments and check all the clocks I could get my hands on, but the sun definitely set ten minutes later than it was supposed to. So when the sun rose again this morning, nearly fifteen minutes overdue, I called my team of scientists (of which I am still uncertain) to decided huddle around a tall grandfathers clock and try encouraging it.

But so far, my personal watch is the only working clock in all of Night Vale.

When I went to get some breakfast this morning, people kept pointing at me, shouting ' _Interloper!'_ , I don't know what they mean by this, but on my way to the Ralph's I did get tackled twice, once by another figure in a miter, and then by a girl in a wheelchair. I wasn't really tackling though. She just hit me.

I got run over by a girl in a wheelchair.

Her father was running after her, breathing heavily and yelling; 'I'm sorry! Her new wheelchair suddenly developed sentience and we don't know how to stop him!', so I suppose she's gonna be fine.

After breakfast (and three more incidents), I went to the lab to get my Danger Meter, but I think it is broken. It's been going off, signaling around twelve Fatality Units since I got to Night Vale. Maybe it is normal here in Night Vale. Being a desert and all it would seem that is indeed more dangerous than normal, but would a increase in temperature up the Meter with nearly _ten units_? I don't know. I might need to check it again later.

When I got my Danger Meter, I went around town, to see if there were any risk zones, and it peaked when I got closer to the radio station. I entered it, and they were on break. The closer I got to the radio host and the recording boot, the higher the Danger Meter started peaking. I quickly told the radio host, who was staring at me intently, to evacuate the building, but he didn't really listen to me. It doesn't matter. I think that forty-five Fatality Units are quite normal for the radio station, and twelve is normal for Night Vale. I might need to summarize it in charts and formula's later though.

I must say that this is scientifically the most interesting project I have ever undertaken. There are so many things to explore here in Night Vale! I do have to get used to a couple of things, like the time, the weird lights that pass overhead at night and the fact and literally everyone is freaking out about the stars above the Arby's, but they don't seem to mind all the other stars in the sky.

I went to speak with the radio host again, to see if the Fatality Units were still the same (which they were) and we talked for a bit. He turned out to be skeptical about mountains, and the fact that it was snowing right then in Greenland. He was even skeptical about Greenland really existing. I asked him whether he had been abroad once, and he mentioned Svitz, Luftnarp and Franchia, countries I had never heard of before. He told me he would like to visit them again someday, together with me.

I'm going to turn in now.


End file.
